


Preferences for Sherlock Holmes

by naivesherlolly



Series: Sherlock One Shots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Preferences for Sherlock Holmes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesherlolly/pseuds/naivesherlolly
Summary: What it would be like to date Sherlock Holmes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Series: Sherlock One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626403
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Preferences for Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd do a little preferences chapter seen as I never really do them and it seemed like fun!

**_Meet Cute_ **

Sherlock loves a good portion of chips - we all know this. So one day, after a particularly gruelling case that lasted five days, he finally allowed himself to eat something sustainable (the said-sustainable food being chips. Obviously.) There was a fish and chip shop near Baker Street that, in Sherlock's opinion, made _the best_ chips, so he made his way on foot down to the restaurant, pushing open the door that sounded a little bell above his head.

The place was usually deserted around this time, not a single person in sight except for Bobby who would always serve Sherlock an extra portion, knowing that he comes in here after days of not eating. But today, there was a woman standing at the counter, engaging in quiet conversation with the chip vendor. She was of Latino descent going by the colour of her skin, and she stood at around just under 5'4 in height.

Bobby looked past the woman for just a second, spotting Sherlock for the first time since he'd entered.

"Ah, Sherlock! Good to see you, mate. God, it's not usually that both of my favourite customers are in at the same time!" His thick cockney accent made it slightly harder to decipher what he was saying, but Sherlock caught the general jist of it.

"Bobby, I wasn't aware that you had another favourite customer? I thought we had something special!" The woman stood at the counter turned around to face Sherlock, and for the first time, Sherlock was left slightly speechless. Of course, he wasn't going to make a fool of himself, so he was quick to gather up some words.

"I'm thinking the same. How could you do this to us, Bobby?" He teased, walking up to stand next to the woman. She laughed, Sherlock's eyes discreetly looking down at her. _Definitely Spanish - she has a faded accent: moved to England when she was 16...no, 17._

"Well, it's good to have you both here. The usual, I'm assuming?" He directed his question towards Sherlock who nodded. The two customers stood in companionable silence for a moment or two, before the woman spoke.

"So, you must be the famous Sherlock Holmes, yes?" He turned to face her, smiling faintly. "I've seen you in the news before - don't worry, I'm not a crazy stalker fangirl." She laughed once again, and Sherlock found his eyes lingering on her mouth for just a second, before he trained them on her eyes again.

"Well that's good to know. It's nice to meet you...?" He questioned, sticking his hand out. She grasped it, shaking firmly.

"Liliana Almaraz, and please, the pleasure is mine." Bobby looked up at the two of them as they conversed, making sure to spend extra time putting the finishing touches on their chips, not wanting to break them out of conversation. 

**_Date Proposal_ **

Sherlock and Liliana (or Lili, as he'd taken to calling her) had known each other approximately four months before Sherlock had finally grown the balls to ask her out. As far as John knew, all of Sherlock's internal conflict over the past weeks had been over cases and experiments, not a woman. Sherlock was annoyed that Liliana didn't seem to leave his mind for an extended period of time, always coming back when his head went blank.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Sherlock and Liliana were taking a walk through the park on her lunch break. Sherlock had been gathering the courage since 4 o'clock that morning to finally ask her out. _What better time?_

"Lili, may I ask you something?" They both stopped walking, Liliana turning to face him. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Of course, anything. What is it?" She'd registered the slightly anxious look in his eyes when she'd turned to him, making her slightly worried.

"I...well, I was just wondering, if maybe you would like to- only if you'd like to...maybe...go out - on a date - with...me?" Liliana stared at her friend for a moment, trying to hide the smile that was inevitably going to show.

"A date? With you?" Sherlock instantly straightened, his anxiousness turning to the worry of being rejected.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter, just - forget I said anything." He started walking again when she jumped into motion and grabbed onto his arm, tugging him to a stop.

"Wait wait wait I'm sorry! I didn't mean that as a rejection! I'd love to go on a date with you, Sherlock. That is, if you still want to?" He turned to face her a small smile gracing his cupid's bow lips.

"I'd love to."

**_First Date_** **_ & First Kiss_ **

Now, Liliana wasn't just any girl - Sherlock knew that a restaurant wouldn't be a great first date in her eyes, so he decided to mix it up a little bit. He remembered that a couple of weeks ago, she'd mentioned a new laser tag centre was opening near where she lived, and Sherlock could see that she was excited to try it out - she's always up for things like that - things that keep her active. He figured that it wouldn't be such a bad first date, so he searched the internet for the website, booked a time slot and texted Liliana.

_Wear something that you can run in. -SH_

A few minutes later, he got a message back.

_You're not taking me on a case, are you?_

_No, but I think you'll enjoy what I have planned. -SH_

_Hopefully ;)_

She wasn't the only one that hoped. But two hours into laser tagging, and Liliana was winning.

"Sherlock...come out, come out, wherever you are!" She teased, peaking round the corner of one of the walls. She listened out for any movement, but he must have either been hiding or extremely quiet. A minute passed, and just as Liliana was about to brave going forward, she was spun around and pushed against the wall. "Aha, there you a-mmm!"

Sherlock surged forward and kissed her, still keeping her pinned to the wall. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, before he moved backwards and hit her with his laser.

"Gotcha!" And with that, he was off again, with Liliana scoffing a laugh and running after him, determined to get payback. 

**_Where she likes to kiss him..._ **

Anywhere. Anywhere on that gorgeous body of his. First she starts with his lips, weaving her fingers through his hair as she pulls on his bottom lip gently with her teeth. She slowly makes her way down to his jawline, tilting his head back with her hand still gripping his dark curls. She manages to find his sweet spot, smirking against his skin as he groans a little. She moves down to the base of his throat, and all the way down his chest, raking her short nails down behind her lips, small goosebumps rising on his arms. But her favourite part of Sherlock Holmes to kiss, is the hard member, waiting for her as she unbuckles his trousers and slides them down. 

**_Where he likes to kiss her..._ **

Any chance he gets, Sherlock worships Liliana's body. He half expects her to be some form of angel, and only he fails to see that she has him wrapped around her little finger. Where Liliana likes to start at the top, Sherlock likes to start from the bottom. When she's sitting in his chair, reading a book or working on her computer, Sherlock will sometimes come to kneel in front of her, spreading her legs apart slowly. She'll pretend not to notice, carrying on with whatever she's doing, but Sherlock always notices the blush that makes it's way onto her face as he trails his hand up her leg, carrying on to her inner thigh, stopping just as he gets to where she wants him to be so desperately.

Next, he'll make the same way up her leg, but with his mouth this time, making sure to take his time trailing feather light kisses along her skin. By this point, Liliana has usually put aside whatever she was doing to pay attention to his ministrations, closing her eyes and appreciating his touch - those violinist hands, the callouses on the tips of his fingers that, once again, trail up after his mouth. Assuming she's wearing a skirt or a dress, he'll eventually relieve her by pulling her underwear aside and slowly dipping his fingers into the wetness that has no doubt formed there. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first 'smut' I've written in a long while, and considering I was never really any good at it in the first place, I think it was okay!


End file.
